The Guardians
by DeliriousOutrage
Summary: OC'S NO LONGER NEEDED! To replace the Legendary Bladers, four people were chosen to protect the land. They were only to be summoned if the Legendary Bladers weren't chosen when darkness arises. This time, we need more than just the Legendary Bladers. We're dealing with more than just the Dark Nebula Organization or Nemesis. READ MORE IN "The Guardians
1. Chapter 1

**Hellur :3 my fellow Fictioners, I am DoR!And today, we will be focusing on OC's for my new story, The Guardians!What is this story about you say?Good question, it revolves around the anime Metal Fight Beylade, after Metal Fury.**

 **There are a group of people(4 To Be Exact)known as the Guardians who are able to transfer the power of beyblades into their own.I need 3 other OC's(Guardians)to help with the story!**

 **My OC, Kai, is the OC I will be using for this story ^.^**

 **If you have never submitted an OC before and you want to then I will fill out the Application with Kai's information and explain them.**

 **Full Name: Kai (Middle Name/Last Name Unknown)**

 **Age:15(MWAHAHA)**

 **Gender:Female**

 **Physical Appearance: Kai is a medium height, amberish/orange-eyed girl with tann** **ed skin. Her hair is orange. (She kinda looks Mixed, my friend said she looks like Beyonce -.- Like girl where?)**

 **Her body is very curvy and thicker than most. She has a tribal tattoo decorating her left arm and the word "Love" on her shoulder.(Not fat, more to love!)**

 **(If you have a Polyvore, Tumblr, whatever account where you have your OC's outfit or there physical appearance, PM me the link so I can have an image on your OC's looks!If not, just describe your character the best you can.)**

 **Personality/Character Behavior:She doesn't talk...much.** **She's very straight forward and doesn't like to waste time. She and doesn't like causing harm to others, if she can avoid it. When she talks, it's most likely going to be sarcastic.**

 **(How that person acts towards others, personality,etc.)**

 **Guardian Forms:SECRET!No spoilers (-.-)(Cho** **ose from Attack, Defense, Balance, or Stamina and your OC will have the ability to use the abilities of any bey type you choose!)**

 **Any Additional Information:She's allergic to peanut butter, likes watermelon.**

 **I know people might want to have their OC's crush involved in the story, and Kai doesn't have one, so all spots are open!**

 **(GirlxGirl and BoyxBoy is accepted(gonna be real hard not writing lemons though.)**

 **The first OC I get will be in the first Chapter.I want Kai to be the last Guardian introduced to the story because I want to start writing about other's OC's right away!(That's a mini-spoiler.)**

 **I kinda don't want all girls, I kinda want a mix of both.I'll take whatever I can get though!**

 **So, that's it for today. If you have any questions about the story, or anything really, PM me!This has been DoR, and I shall see you in the next on** e!

 **I'll also post this form on my BIO!So go check it out, some of you might know me, this isn't my first account. I want to say sorry for abandoning my stories on my other account, just wanted to start fresh...I'll save that story for a different time.**

 **BAIII!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYBODY!The first chapter was supposed to go out a week ago, but I didn't have enough OC's at that time! Now I have more than enough and I thank all of you who took your time to submit one.**

 **Well, let's get started!**

* * *

 _I beat our dear god Zeus would've never expected his back up plan to fail its purpose. Now it's only a matter of time._

" _Rise up, Guardian of Defense. It is time for you and the fellow guardians to awaken."_

 _There was a brown haired girl sitting in a stone container a golden crown placed on her head and two necklaces adorned her neck with a crescent moon and a rose._

 _There was a magical seal which protected the girl inside. Glowing plants and mosses covering her bare body as her hands laid across her chest._

 _She moved slightly, her brown locks swirling around as a green aura surrounded her body._

 _Twitching, she let out a breath, her fingers moving slightly to feel around; though she was still unconscious._

" _Rise up, Guardian of Defense!" the masculine voice yelled._

 _The girl's body shook as her eyes snapped open, a scream escaping her lips as a beam of green light shot from her eyes and mouth._

 _The stone container broke, along with the magical seal protecting her._

 _The beam rose into the cloudy sky, parting the clouds and a ray of light shining through a crack in the ceiling._

 _She stopped screaming ass her body was lifted into the air, choking as she tried to breath. Blinking furiously, her fingers roamed her body, then her face._

 _After her thorough check, she stopped floating and opened her eyes, the sun's rays burning into them. She dropped to her knees to look at her hands._

" _Welcome Kaori!" said the voice once again. She stood and smiled as she recognized it. "It's great to be back, God Zeus."_

" _You know what this means, correct?" She sighed, "Yes, how unfortunate. The legendary bladers have failed their mission."_

" _Not quite," Zeus answered, "They succeeded in their mission, however, the seal they put on Nemesis has been broken," he said calmly._

 _Kaori turned away to look at the few bits of stone that had broken apart during her awakening. She picked them in her hands and squeezed the rock, "It was Hades' Spirits wasn't it?"_

" _Indeed it was, and that's why we need you and the fellow Guardians to defeat the spirits."._

" _I see." she closed her eyes, holding her hands to her chest as she dropped the stone._

" _I take it you know your mission then."_

" _Yes, God Zeus." she bowed._

" _Very well," he sighed, "Dynamis will help you on your way. He has left clothing for you to wear over on the pedestal to your right."_

 _She quickly changed into light wash jeans, a long sleeved black t-shirt and a gray sweatshirt with running shoes._

" _Find the other temples with the help of the legendary bladers."_

 _She nodded and headed to the temple's exit. Bidding farewell to Zeus on her way out. There, Kaori met with a boy with spiky lavender hair and dark blue eyes._

" _Let's go," he said._

 _ **Time**_ _**Skip**_

The legendary bladers were currently running through the halls of the WBBA, follwed by a few other of their comrades. "What's going on Hikaru?" asked Gingka. "I don't know, the director only said to bring you guys here on urgent business."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was to ask our opinion on his new phoenix costume," Madoka said sarcastically.

"What about Dynamis?" asked Tsubasa. "He's already there."

Finally, they found themselves at the director's office, the automatic doors opening and closing for them as the went through.

There sat the director in a big chair in front of a large table with multiple chairs. Dynamis took a seat on the far right whilst Kaori stood in the corner, gazing out the window.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Gingka.

"Dynamis," he said and Dynamis rose to our feet. "Nemesis has been reawakened."

"B-but we defeated him!" said Tithi. "YEAH!" yelled Yu. "What's going on Dynamis?" Madoka asked as she walked forwards.

Dynamis sat back down and sighed, "A long time ago, Zeus had feard the failure of the Legendary Bladers, so he chose four people as a back up plan."

"If they're strong enough to be a back up plan, why didn't they help us in the battle," Kyoya 'hmphed' as he crossed his arms.

"They're a last resort for a reason. The people are known as the 'Guardians'. There's the Guardian of Balance, Attack, Stamina, and lastly," he looked over to Kaori, who was now facing them, "Defense."

"—Whom I've brought with me from one of the temples the guardians are sealed in."

"Her?" asked Kenta? "Well, what do these 'guardians' do," Aguma chimed in. It was Kaori who spoke this time, blushing madly as she sat down. She buried her face into the sleeves of her sweatshirt and looked down.

"We each control a type of bey, I control defense. I can take the power of any defense beyblade and transform it into my own. Depending on which beyblade it is, it will grant me a form with a design similar to it."

"It will also enable me to use any of your special attacks. I will merge with your bit beast and its characteristics and powers will belong to me until I return them to your bey."

"I want to see what it looks like!" yelled Masamune and King at the same time. "No, only when the power of a guardian is necessary may they use their power."

"This goes for any other guardian as well. Each of your beys have a guardian that has the same ability I do." she slowly looked around the room.

"How was the seal on Nemesis broken?" asked Benkei.

"Well, once Hades found out about the guardians, he formed his own back up plan. They are called Hades' Spirits. Hades took the spirits of beys and made them evil, which created dark beys, like Benkei's dark bull; but since he tamed the spirit it will not harm him."

The other's sighed.

"Since Nemesis has been defeated, dark beys across the world that haven't been tamed have been picking at the seal. Once the seal was broken, Kaori's magical seal broken as she woke from her slumber."

"So what you're saying is—" started Chris, "We have to reseal Nemesis—" continued King, "Whilst the guardians defeat Hades' Spirits,finished Yuki.

"Exactly." said Dynamis.

"And where exactly are these other guardians?" asked Hikaru. "They're in temples, we have to go there and break their seals."

"Well won't this be easy."

* * *

 **THAT'S IT FOR TODAY MY DARLINGS!You won't have to wait long, I'll post another chapter reaalllyyy soon. Also, sorry for the wait.**

 **THANK YOU TO** _ **NEKOKARI66 , GRYFFYN ADDAMS, Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki,QueensKhioneandFernis, Glitzy99, and Striker86!**_

 **The Winners Are!**

 **Do that funky drum roll please!**

 _ **BA DA BA TA DA TSSS!**_

 _ **NekoKari66,**_ _ **Gryffyn Addams, and**_ _**Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki!**_

 **I know some of you all won't be featured in the story, but that's okay, I'll have upcoming stories!**

 **This has been DoR and thank you for reading!**


End file.
